Wildflowers and Thorns
by BICaRdiBrEeZa
Summary: This fic is a DB scene that could occur any time from when Blair/Nate and Dan/Serena are together in the beginning of s1. S B are friends again and S convinces the foursome to have a movie night at Dan's!


_This drabble randomly came to me when i was in the middle of writing a Blair/Nate fic, i've always ad a soft spot for DB and when the scene i was describing for the BN fic slowly started turning into DB i knew i couldn't use it in the fic without seriously confusing people lol but i still wanted to post it somewhere so here it is.. hope you enjoy! Comments are love!_

* * *

After finally coming to the conclusion that the tweed vest wasn't as fancy as the brown jacket Dan heard a knock on the front door. He had been expecting Serena van der Woodsen, Nathaniel Archibald and Blair Waldorf to walk through his door ten minutes ago. Serena and Nate thought a movie night would be such an 'awesome idea!' Dan internally agreed with Blair when he saw her roll her eyes, he couldn't think of anything more painfully than having to endure the irritating flirting Nate and Serena did whenever they were in the same room, but agreed just to see the annoyed pouted grace Blair's face.

The first thing he noticed when he opened it was Nate's perfectly chosen attire. The deep blue shirt set off his cerulean eyes and the shirt front was effortlessly tucked into the gold faced leather belt, he looked like he literally stepped off an Italian runway. Dan shifted uncomfortably in his plain brown vest and worn dark blue jeans.

His eyes found Blair's as she peaked out at him from behind Nate, her face was anything but angelic but the angry creases in her forehead made her seem even more enduring, she was clearly not happy to be there. He tried not to visibly cringe at the sound of her teeth grinding together though.

"Sorry we're a bit late. We had to come on the subway," Nate said as if it explained Blair's behavior, "Serena wanted our trip to be 'authentic'"

Serena smiled so brightly it momentarily blinded Dan her teeth were the most unnatural shade of white he'd ever seen. She sashayed her way into the room looking like an Italian runway model as well.

He looked back at Blair now, as her doe eyes watched Serena's movement enviously. Sometimes he understood her better than either of them would like to realize, he knew she was completely and utterly mesmerized by these beautiful creatures, much the same way he was when he first saw Serena as a kid. But it must have been much more difficult for her, to have existed in their world for so long without ever truly being one of them. It was starting to wear off for him, the awe of their elegance, Serena was no goddess he had come to find, he had no idea who she really was when he had dreamed about her all those years ago but she was a nice girl and he felt bad not giving her a real chance, especially when he had tried so hard to win her over. To his dismay Serena didn't appear to be more than what you saw on the surface, and Dan was starting to realize that just wasn't enough for him. It wasn't Serena's fault or anything she just didn't set him on fire. Not the way Blair did.

Blair really wasn't one of them, in a good way though, she was different, even when she tried so desperately to be the same. Blair was beautiful, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but she wasn't beautiful in the way Serena was. She wasn't a Greek goddess with perfectly straight blonde hair and she didn't have crystal blue eyes that made men melt. She wasn't as elegant and charming as Nate or as heartless and selfish as Chuck.

She was a wildflower in a bed of roses.

She stood out to him, even though her curly brow hair was carefully managed and trained to fall perfectly around her porcelain face, her clothing was always chosen to flatter her soft figure, an expensive one of a kind piece of course, even though everything was picked to reflect the person she so desperately wanted to be… Dan saw the person she was.

She was imperfect and unlike Nate and Serena her flaws made her even more amazing.

She most definitely wasn't one of _them_.

He heard Blair let out a soft sigh as Serena floated around the room sending her dazzling smile towards Nate.

Dan could handle being an outsider because he knew more than the superficial beauty of them, he'd experienced life outside of the wealthy walls of the Upper East Side. But Blair, Blair never really had a chance. She was molded by her insecurities, her societies prejudices were created and maintained by her mother and teachers, she was a product of a world he was happy to have nothing to do with.

Until now.

Now, he would have liked nothing more than to be trapped in an Upper East Side party talking to snobby rich kids if it meant he got to breathe the same air as Blair Waldorf. Even if he had to watch her stand next to Nate and touch him and laugh at his dull jokes like she enjoyed them all night, he would gladly go, just to see if she would notice he was there.

"Dan if I don't wash my hands _this very second_ I swear I'm going to having a seizure and die!" Her shrill voice snapped him out of his trance, he hid his smirk behind an annoyed mask.

"That way." He pointed behind him, trying to regain his composure when she brushed past his shoulder lightly, leaving her vanilla fragrance hovering around his head.

He looked back at Serena and Nate, who had already started the movie and were currently squealing loudly and tickling each other on the couch, the only way he was going to get through this night was by focusing on Blair, even if he had to tease her mercifully just to get her attention... that's exactly what he planned to do!


End file.
